


Classical Elements

by ThatFilmGraduate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Established James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, James Potter is Earth, Lily Evans (not-yet-Potter) is Thoughtful, M/M, Marauders, Natural Elements, Peter Pettigrew is Air, Remus Lupin is Water, Sirius Black is Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFilmGraduate/pseuds/ThatFilmGraduate
Summary: One boring Wednesday, Lily ponders the Classical Elements (Earth, Air, Fire and Water) and the Marauders. Lily wonders who, of the Marauders, would be which element.James/Lily, Remus/Sirius.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marauders & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Classical Elements

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these HP characters or settings. Nor do I own the natural elements. 
> 
> Written: December 2016  
> Rewritten: January 2020

Lily Evans loved Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she loved all of the lessons on offer, both mandatory and optional. She even enjoyed History of Magic which, admittedly, had some dull moments, but even the slow lectures were fascinating. That afternoon, however, she found herself yawning and scanning the classroom for the hundredth time that hour.

It wasn't that Transfiguration was boring. In fact, Transfiguration was her third favourite class, beaten only by Care of Magical Creatures and Potions. But it was Wednesday (universally known as the most boring day of the week) and it was double Transfiguration and, to top it off, it wasn't even practical work. No, it was all theory and copying notes. Plus, the previous night, it had taken her hours to fall asleep and she had only had approximately three and a half hours of sleep in total.

And so, because it was Wednesday, and because she was sleep deprived, and because she had spent over an hour listening to Professor McGonagall droning on about the natural elements (and she knew that she still had another hour or so to go), the redhead found her mind drifting and she couldn't keep her concentration on the teacher's words.

Her emerald green eyes roamed around the room and eventually settled on the mischievous group known as the Marauders: Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter.

It had been well over a year since she became friends with the quartet and a little over three months since she had asked James Potter on a date and the two had been officially courting; three months since she had been accepted by the Marauders and made an honorary Marauder; three months since she had been brought into the self-made family and given free rein to their secrets.

In the first five years of her schooling with the lads, Lily had only known them as troublesome and loud and annoying. Since being adopted by the group, however, she had come to know them all on a more personal level. She had been given something that very few people were allowed: she had been invited into their inner circle and she had been given an insight into who the Marauders were behind closed doors. She took that responsibility very seriously.

The quartet had many secrets and Lily knew quite a few of them.

For example, Lily knew that Remus Lupin was a werewolf and had been since he was five years old (admittedly, she had figured the werewolf part out in fourth year, but she had discovered the origins only a few weeks ago). She also knew that the others had become Animagi and that that was where their ridiculous nicknames had come from. Although it was dangerous and illegal, this act of solidarity from the lads had made the redhead fall just a little bit in love with them but with James in particular. She had always known that Potter was loyal and protective, but she hadn't realised just how much and it made her admire him all the more.

Another secret Lily uncovered was that Peter Pettigrew was a virgin and that he thought that he would be one forever. With this, she had realised just how insecure Peter was and how much he yearned to be a priority to someone. He was a priority to the Marauders, but he didn't see it, so Lily made it her duty to make Peter feel more included. She had also searched for Peter's soulmate, but he hadn't liked any of her suggestions. (That said, she had seen him staring at Dyanola Dearborn numerous times. She knew when to put two and two together and she was preparing to speak to the Slytherin to see if the feelings were reciprocated.)

Something else Lily unearthed was the James Potter was affectionate; not so much a secret as it was a nice discovery. He was always touching her. He frequently kissed her in public or held her hand or snuggled with her. He constantly touched her hair or rubbed her back or sat her on his lap. It was... different. She had never expected to like being manhandled but it was comforting and she liked his softer side. When he wasn't touching her, he was latched onto Sirius or Peter or Remus: an arm around the shoulder, feet in the other's lap, playing with the other's hands or hair. It was sweet, seeing how comfortable he was with the others.

One of the biggest secrets that Lily had discovered was one that she had wondered about before but had not known for sure until she walked in on them: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were shagging; or, more accurately, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were a couple and they were in love. She had pondered it before, having noticed the differences in their friendship compared to their friendships with James and Peter. She had seen the lingering glances and the smiles reserved for only each other, and she had noticed how different their interactions were when compared to how they were with the others, but she had never been close enough with them to know for certain. Now, however, she was a confidante to all of the Marauders, and she was allowed to know.

Since joining the group, Lily had begun to learn the inner workings of the Marauders. She knew that every Monday and Thursday, the group divided for at least two hours. They spent this time apart to avoid going insane as they spent literally every day together. She knew that, at least once a week, James and Peter made themselves scarce and left the Dorm to Remus and Sirius; likely for the same reasons that Remus, Sirius and Peter vacated the room for her and James. She also knew that the lads had created a map and that it showed where everyone was at all times.

Lily was proud to be an honorary Marauder. Yes, they were loud and crude and they could be arrogant. But they were also kind and loyal and wonderful, and she loved them dearly. They were her lads and she would fight anyone who had a bad word to say about them. She loved them all for different reasons, but she was in love with James Potter because he was annoying and infuriating but also sweet and brilliant, and she knew that he would shift the stars if it meant that she would smile for him.

Lily sighed and looked to her left where Marlene McKinnon sat. She glanced down at her best friend's wristwatch and frowned. She still had another 43 minutes of lesson left?! Sighing again, she looked at her textbook. Page 278: The Classical Elements (Earth, Air, Fire and Water). That was what the lesson was about: the classical elements and their natural properties and how they were used in Transfiguration.

Lily huffed and focused her eyes on the four boys on the other side of the classroom. She noticed that, much like herself, they had grown tired of the non-practical work. She knew this because they were writing notes to one another with those neat pens that made the writing disappear five minutes after having been written. She had been given her own pen – another perk of being included in their group – but she had left it in her Dorm because she usually didn't need it in lesson.

Lily watched her boyfriend with amusement as he wrote secret messages to Remus and Peter whilst also trying to distract Sirius. His attempts at engaging Sirius worked about two out of three times but it usually just evoked an annoyed reaction from the dog Animagus. Sirius had, quite to her surprise, become very involved in his schoolwork this year. Lily thought that this sudden studiousness had something to do with Remus, though she hadn't voiced that opinion. She watched as Sirius tried to multitask: attempting to ignore James Potter (impossible, really) whilst writing down notes on what Professor McGonagall was saying whilst also reading and replying to the others' messages. The others seemed less bothered by James, Remus doodling and occasionally writing back, Peter snickering and replying to every message.

Glancing down at her textbook, a few of the words connected in her mind and Lily let her mind wander.

James Potter, she surmised, was very much like the **Earth** element: calm, practical, hard-working. He was brave and smart and stable and patient. He was also, to a certain extent, quite wise. People often went to him for advice and, although his advice wasn't always brilliant, he helped as best he could. Like **Earth** , James was a parental figure: reliable and authoritive, always ready to lend a hand, always there to protect his loved ones. He was a leader at heart and the other lads often went to him in times of trouble, whether it was for advice or comfort, and Lily always felt safe when she was with him.

James had his faults, though. He was stubborn, hot-headed, near-sighted and sometimes (more-so in the past) harsh. He could also be very protective – sometimes overly so – but that characteristic was what made him _him_. Yes, Lily mused, James Potter was very much **Earth** at its best (and worst).

Emerald eyes slipped to the fallen heir next to James who was valiantly copying down notes.

Sirius Black, she reckoned, was most definitely the **Fire** element: enthusiastic, rebellious, passionate. He was an extrovert at heart, always wanting attention, always wanting to be seen and heard, always wanting to know that he had been acknowledged. He was also valiant and instinctive, relying on his feelings often, and this made him a good leader. Like **Fire** , Sirius was creative and pure and honest.

Sirius had his downsides, however. While creative, he was also destructive and his emotions could not be easily hidden. He was possessive, overprotective, impulsive and he didn't seem to be aware of the emotional impact of his actions. He was also temperamental and uncontrollable, but he was worth every tantrum and cruel word because the good outweighed the bad greatly. Yes, Lily realised, Sirius Black was definitely **Fire** at its core.

There was only one thing that could stop a raging fire. Air fueled it and Earth fed it, but Water had the ability to stop it. And there was only one person who could stop Sirius Black when he was in one of his moods. Green eyes moved to the werewolf in the seat beside Sirius.

Remus Lupin, she realised, was the **Water** element: deep, insightful, empathetic. He was emotional and infinite and nurturing and imaginative. He was also calm and collected, and he had friends in every House because people often went to him for help. Like **Water** , Remus was essential. Lily had seen firsthand how important he was to the other Marauders. He was the one who James went to for advice, the one who Peter went to for company, and the one who could stop Sirius from burning out.

But Remus had his flaws. He was stubborn, emotionally sensitive, self-protective and untrusting. He was extremely intelligent and this made him very analytical and often left him overthinking. He was also vulnerable and wary, and it took him a long time to let other people in, but it was worth the effort because he was full of wonders under the surface. Yes, Lily deduced, Remus Lupin was very much like **Water**.

And that only left one element and one Marauder, and green eyes wandered over to the final man.

Peter Pettigrew, she concluded, was most like the **Air** element: kind, communicative, curious. He was quiet and intellectual and light and cheeky. He was also an observer, always there to study situations and offer guidance, always there to offer a new perspective. Like **Air** , Peter was not often the centre of attention but he thrived from social situations.

But Peter had his drawbacks. He was uncontrolled, indecisive, calculating and unreliable. He was quite insensitive to other people's emotions and he could often be vicious with his words and looks. He was also quite selfish and superficial and if you angered him, he could be a whirlwind of devastation, but he was worth it because he was charming and hilarious, and he could cheer you up in a heartbeat. Yes, Lily decided, Peter Pettigrew was very similar to **Air**.

Yes, Lily thought as she looked from the lads to her textbook, if the Elements were ever personified, they would be very much like her friends. The Marauders could definitely represent the Classical Elements:

James Potter was the **Earth** element: a parental figure, protective in every way. He was hard-working and brave and reliable. He was also stubborn and hot-headed. He was perfect.

Sirius Black was the **Fire** element: an extrovert, energetic and enigmatic. He was rebellious and brave and intense. He was also destructive and led by his emotions. He was magnificent.

Remus Lupin was the **Water** element: a thinker, essential and deep. He was emotional and nurturing and empathetic. He was also stubborn and guarded. He was brilliant.

Peter Pettigrew was the **Air** element: an observer, always there to offer an outside perspective. He was social and flexible and bright. He was also insensitive and selfish. He was wonderful.

They worked together and they needed each other: Earth was practical and grounded, always there to support the others; Fire was passionate and exuberant, always there to make the others live in the moment; Water was intuitive and deep, always there to unite and calm the others; and Air was curious and adaptable, always there whip the others into shape.

"Oi, Lily!"

The redhead blinked as she was brought back to reality. She looked up from her parchment and found her boyfriend staring at her. She offered a smile and he grinned back in response.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

Lily glanced around the room and noticed that half of the class had gone, the other half still packing their stuff away. Transfiguration had ended, she realised. She had spent most of the lesson comparing her friends to elements... She looked at the lads again and found them all crowded around her table rather than at their own desk as they had been a few moments ago.

"Lost in thought?" Remus guessed.

"Yes," Lily nodded, shoving her stuff into her bag and standing up.

"Right, then," Sirius clapped eagerly, "Dinnertime. Let's go!"

With that, he grabbed Remus's sleeve and began chatting excitedly about everything and nothing as he dragged the werewolf to the Great Hall for dinner. Remus caught Peter's wrist and dragged him along as well, leaving Lily and James behind. Lily grinned and pushed her chair in before James took her hand and the couple followed their friends.

"So what were you thinking about?" James asked, taking Lily's bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

Lily smiled at the chivalrous gesture and answered, "Not much, really. Just the lesson."

"Wait, you were actually paying attention?" James asked, almost incredulously. "Look, you know I love McGonagall, but that lesson was bloody dull."

"I'm Head Girl," she replied haughtily, sticking her nose in the air. "I am supposed to set an example, so of course I paid attention."

James shot her a look, the one that said that he knew she was lying but he found it endearing, and she giggled in response, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Alright, I wasn't listening to her the entire time," she confessed. "But I was thinking about the lesson."

James hummed and released her hand, slinging his arm around her shoulder instead. In response, Lily wrapped her arm around his waist and took a hold of the hand on her shoulder, linking their fingers.

"What parts of the lesson were so interesting that you drifted off into space and didn't hear me calling you three times, then?" James asked as the neared the Great Hall.

"The Classical Elements and their symbolic properties," she informed. "I found them very interesting."

James nodded and replied, "You, Lily Evans, are one hell of an enigma."

"And you, James Potter, are earthy," she grinned, ignoring the confused frown on James's face.


End file.
